


All About Hwi!!

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: My Hwii Series~ [7]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Humor, Lee Daehwi-centric, M/M, Sexual Humor, Why Did I Write This?, everyone loves daehwi, not that much tho, overprotective hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: Just Daehwi thingsRandom stuff I write about Brand New Music/Wanna One/AB6IX’s Lee Daehwi!!Why? Cuz we all love the nation’s baby uwu





	1. Pass Me the Salt

Daehwi: Hey bestie pass me the salt

Somi: *Grabs it*

Jinyoung: *Grabs it*

Samuel: *Grabs it*

Hyunjin: *Grabs it*

Sanha: *Grabs it*

Seungmin: *Grabs it*

Daehwi: I can explain


	2. Haters Beware

Random asshole: He’s not even talented? How did he even debut?

Somi: *jumps out from hiding spot, puts a knife at the neck* Say it again bitch

Jinyoung: *slaps* Listen up idiot, *pulls up a whole Power Point presentation* get educated!

Samuel: YOU’RE THE UNTALENTED UGLY ASS

Hyunjin: The fuck you said?!? FITE ME YOU DICK!!!

Sanha: What was that? Oh, a jealous hoe is whining? Too bad

Seungmin: *Shoots asshole with a gun* One does not say such things and LIVE

Daehwi: Hyungs I’m scared


	3. Bullying Your Hyungs be Like

Woojin: Get up you fatass!!

Daehwi: You know you could at least try to use a valid insult right?

Woojin: what was I supposed to say??? Get up you skeleton thin bitch?

Daehwi: *tears up* MOM WOOJIN HYUNG IS BULLYING ME!!!

Jisung: PARK WOOJIN YOU ARE GROUNDED!!

Woojin: But I-What? He-UGH!! Fuck you!!

Jisung: LANGUAGE!!

Daehwi: Love ya too hyung~


	4. He Protecc, But he also Attacc

Somi: Hey Hwi

Daehwi: Yea?

Somi: Do you think I’m fat?

Daehwi: ……….

Somi: ……….

Daehwi: ………

Somi: Well do you?

Daehwi: I know a dude that’s got a gun, another guy to burn evidence and one girl to hide the body. Just give me a name

Somi: …………Jeon Somi

Daehwi: Oh my sweet precious, c’mere I’ll tell you all about the nice things that you are and how you are the last thing called ‘fat’

Hyunjin: She kinda is, a bit?

Daehwi: This friendship is over, you’re on my to-kill list now


	5. Too Many

Daniel: dude where’s our son?

Seongwoo: I think I saw Daehwi in the waiting area

Jisung: Hold up, who are you calling son? He’s MY son

Daniel: Um, no? He’s ours

Donghyun: I beg to differ

Youngmin: YEAH, He’s OUR son!!

Jisung: pray tell?

Youngmin: We’ve known and claimed him first!!

Chan: *Pops out of nowhere* EXCUSE ME GENTLEMEN, I, Christopher Bang, am Daehwi’s dad. I’ve had him way before any of you known he existed! He is my prettiest daughter!!

Daehwi: *Push camera to film himself* This is the problem when you’re cute and soft like me, you get adopted a bunch of times and get too many parents and viola this shit happens.

Everyone: Language!

Daehwi: This poop happens


	6. Duality of Lee Daehwi

Daehwi: *Breathes*

Wanna One: Omoooooo SO CUTE, uri precious adrobale Hwi uwuwuwu <3 <3 <3 WE LOVE YOU

Kpop idols: AHHH KIYOOOOOOO!!!! *Soft to the max*

Wannables: TAKE MY LOVE AND ALL I HAVE TO OFFER!!!

Kpop community : *whipped*

Dispatch: Does being too precious count as an issue we can stir up?

World: *dies in fluff*

You: *IN THE COMMENTS*

_

Also Daehwi

_

Random person: *plays a harmless prank {read as: puts fake bug next to him} *cough* _Jihoon_ *cough*

Daehwi: *Ready to fight Dongho, sasaengs, his manager and YMC* SQUARE UP BITCH


	7. What were you thinking hyungs?

Jinyoung is walking down the hallways, minding his own business when he hears something coming from Daehwi's room.

"Hyung.....it hurts...." 

He felt himself doing a double take cuz what the fuck? He did not just heard that. There was all sorts of whimpering and whining and he wasn't sure how he's feeling.

"Ahh...ahhh! Hyungie!! Faster!!! I can't take it...." 

"Shh....quiet down...the others will hear you" 

Jinyoung feels himself burning up when he hears Jihoon, they can't be serious, they're not doing  _that_ now are they? 

"Stop squirming"

And god did he swears he hears the bed creaking. Daniel saw him pressed againts the door and confusedly stare, that is until he heard the sounds himself. No fuckin way

"Hoonie...it hurts!! Please!!! Ah...." 

"Be patient baby.....it'll go away soon"

Jinyoung was biting his fingers while Daniel is flat out dumbstruck, "what are-woah is that Daehwi?" Jaehwan, Sungwoon and Guanling were passing by when the two caught tehir eye. 

"For fuck sake! MOVE FASTER"

And it was likee a slap to the face cuz damn, Daehwi rarely swears. 

"Keep being a brat and I'll leave you like this"

"Wait no no no hyungie no!"

Woojin had just woken up in the room next to theirs and once the sound Daehwi was producing reached his ears. He was upp and bolting for the door but the others tried to held him back.

"Hoonieee.....ahh....are you done yet? I really can't take this anymore....too much" 

"I'm close, nearly there"

And with that he threw back Daniel and Sungwoon and kick open the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" 

"Stop being so overdrama-Woojin?" 

There on Daehwi's bed was the boy with an arm drape over his face fully clothed along with the rapper who's finishing up tying white bandages around Daehwi's foot. 

"Him being a drama king is what he's doing" Jihoon sat and rolled his eyes. "I am injured and that hurts a lot!! And you work slower than a sloth!" 

Jihoon turns to them, a clearly annoyed yet fond expression on his face. "See what I'm dealing with? Why are all of you so.....red?" 

"Ummm.....reasons?" Daehwi sits up and cast them a mischievous smirk "Oh dear, what were you guys thinking I supposed?" It took Jihoon another second to process what he meant.

"Holy fuck!! You are all NASTIES!!! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING WITH HIM!!" But his own face was turning red at the prospect of him and Daehwi like that. 

"Yes, I'm so disappointed in you Jinyoung. You knew my standards are higher than Jihoon hyung" that earned a glare from Jihoon.

"But what happened to your foot?" Woojin asks. 

"I fell off a tree"

They all 'ooooo'-ed until it sunk what was said. "YOU WHAT?!"

"And this is where I remind you just because you were bitten by some random spider doesn't makes you spiderman!"

"How would you know?!? I could be!!"

"And I thought you had braincells Lee"

"Why would you say that? We all know this group has three' braincells and two belongs to Minhyun Hyung while one belongs to Jisung hyung"

 


End file.
